


Farewell My 'Casablanca' Love

by zombified_queer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Hatoful Boyfriend Ship Week 2018, M/M, Prompt Fill: Farewell, Romantic Fluff, Spies & Secret Agents, Stopping your love from leaving at the airport trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Nishikikouji wakes up at dawn to pen and important letter for 'Mister Leone."





	Farewell My 'Casablanca' Love

Leon wakes up to an empty bed, the sheets still holding that phantom scent of the Black Advocate. There's an envelope placed gently on the pillow, addressed to Leon in Nishikikouji's elegant red cursive. 

Leon tears open the envelop, knowing exactly what it might say, but wanting read it for himself. On perfumed paper is Nishikikouji's goodbye, all in neat red cursive. He's off to England on business. It doesn't take Leone more than a second to catch the implication of Hawk Party dealings overseas between the lines. Leone folds the letter up again, sliding it back into the envelope. 

The letter rests on the unmade bed while Leone scrambles to get dressed.

* * *

"Tohri!"

Even though he's dressed in grey and blacks, stylish aviators perched on his nose, the reflective lenses shielding his eyes. But Leon can recognize that two-tone hair from a mile away. Tohri turns, lowering his glasses with a black-gloved hand.

"Mister Leone!"

Leone, without any concern for who might see them, takes Tohri's face in both his hands, kissing him furiously, leaving Tohri unable to speak for a few moments.

_"Flight 271-E is now boarding."_

"That's my flight," Tohri explains, pulling his bag up on his shoulder. 

Leon takes Tohri's suitcase. "You don't have to go."

"The Hawk Party doesn't forgive." Tohri pushes his glasses up, appearing cool and unaffected. "I have to catch this flight."

"The Doves are just as unforgiving," Leone says. 

Tohri reaches up, sliding those glasses down with an elegant hand. "You mean it?"

"South America might be nice," Leone adds. "The United States is still neutral."

_"Last call for Flight 271-E."_

Tohri reaches out to take his suitcase from Leone. "You'll have to pack your things."

* * *

"How's the weather?" Yuuya's voice is light and easy.

"Payphone?" Leone asks.

"Of course," Yuuya says. "It's the safest way."

Leone hums. "Weather's fine. Clear skies. Lots of sun."

It's code, of course. Yuuya hadn't entirely trusted Tohri and sometimes liked to voice his concerns, check in sometimes by calling the hotels. Leone could just imagine the map of America put up on a Wall, Yuuya putting red pins for the hits, blue for the misses. 

Leone and Tohri made sure to move often, always checking in with fake names. Today, it's a warm shore, soft sand, and plenty of sun. Tohri's out of the bungalow, swimming in the ocean. 

"Everything's been pretty sunny here," Yuuya says. "I guess this is goodbye? I wish you would've said it in person, y'know?"

Leone hums. "It would have been too risky."

"Yeah," Yuuya says slowly, "you're right."

"Goodbye, Yuuya. You're doing good."

"Thanks, Mister One. You were the best."

Leone hangs up. He stands, stretching, and goes out onto the balcony with a cup of coffee, watching the waves come in, the scent of salt filling his lungs. 

Tohri holds Leone from behind, kissing Leone's shoulder. "Who were you talking to?"

"Thought you were out for a swim?"

"I was," Tohri said. "Came in for some lunch."

"I was talking to an old friend," Leone says.

"Yuuya again?"

"Only ever Yuuya," Leone answers. "Anyone else would be too much of a risk."

"He's going to go far," Tohri notes. "He's such a looker and he's bright when he's not playing up the dumb flirt angle."

"Like you?"

Tohri hums. "I never played dumb. Only a flirt."

Leone turns, kissing Tohri. "Not so much a flirt anymore, Mister Black Advocate."

Tohri smiles, touching the pendant around his neck. It's sleek and simple, hiding the fact that it's engagement jewelry. "Should I mourn my bachelorhood? Wave it goodbye while we stand on different trains?"


End file.
